Betty (film)
Betty is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Everest Pictures. It is being directed by Jim Banks (in his directional debut) and co-written by Mike Reiss, Alex Bell, and Joel Cohen, and will star Elizabeth Banks as the titular role, alongside Will Arnett, Alex Bell, Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi, wrestler Bobby Lashley, and Jeff Daniels. Betty is scheduled to be released in the United States on May 10, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing under Columbia Pictures. Plot Betty Johnson is an 18-year-old orphan who is at The House of Dead Orphans and always wonders who her parents are. On a dark night, she runs away from the house and sets off on an adventure to find her long lost parents. Cast * Elizabeth Banks as Betty Johnson * Will Arnett * Alex Bell * Mandy Moore * Zachary Levi * Bobby Lashley * Jeff Daniels * Will Ferrell * Jason Derulo * Nick Nolte Production Development In 2014 during a slate of films being scheduled to be released from 2015-2017, the films listed were Goosebumps, a CGI Popeye film, Get Smurfy, [[wikipedia:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse|an animated Spider-Man film]], and Betty. Betty was originally considered by producer Jim Banks who works at Sony Pictures Animation. However, Betty and Popeye were both replaced by The Emoji Movie and The Star respectively, making Popeye pushed back while Betty was completely cancelled. In August 2017, the critical performance of The Emoji Movie prompted Sony to bring back the ideas of Betty after Jim Banks and his fellow co-workers revealed that they liked Betty better than The Emoji Movie. Banks originally came with the idea of releasing Betty under another studio after the studio being now associated with the negatively reviewed Emoji Movie but this idea was since scrapped. The official announcement of Betty was revealed in November 2017 with upcoming film Addie being revealed as well. The film was originally set to be an adult film about a pregnant lady who does all efforts to reverse her pregnancy and maintain an R rating after the success of R-rated Sony film Sausage Party in 2016, but these ideas were scrapped after a statement explaining "some successes can't be repeated." In May 2018, it was announced that Everest Pictures will be involved in the film bringing along Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures to distribute internationally, making it the first animated non-''New GoAnimate'' film to be a collaboration between Sony and Disney. Casting Alongside the film's announcement, it was confirmed that Elizabeth Banks was cast as the main role of Betty Johnson for the film with previous actors considered for the role being Joan Cusack, Kristen Wiig, Amy Adams, Nicki Minaj, and Jodi Benson. In April 2018, it was announced that Will Arnett, Alex Bell, who is also an animator at Sony and a co-writer of the film, Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi, Bobby Lashley, Jeff Daniels, Will Ferrell, Jason Derulo, and Nick Nolte had joined the film's voice cast. Animation As with most Sony animated films, the film's animation is provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks, who also provided animation to some of Disney's films such as New GoAnimate The Sequel, Lil' Petz, and Boing!. Release Betty is scheduled to be released in the United Kingdom by Everest Pictures on May 24, 2019, and the United States on May 10, 2019 by Columbia Pictures in IMAX and 3D. Marketing At the Sony animation presentation at CinemaCon 2018, "unfinished and unseen footage" was seen, revealing that the film will focus on Betty Johnson going on a big adventure. Director Jim Banks mentioned in April 2018 that the film will be accompanied by a video game, in which it will be a 3D platform game that is inspired by games like Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon. Future Director Jim Banks stated in April 2018 there were some ideas for a planned Betty Johnson franchise. Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Everest Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:2019 films Category:IMAX DMR Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:RealD 3D Category:Digital 3D